bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SansPapyrus684/What's all the BUZZ about gifteds (srry guys i had to)
This may seem a bit late, and I have FINALLY gotten the motivation to do this after my last blog theory something. If you want to see it, link is here. And this is whatI will be convincing you of. Gifted bees are WAY to overrated. Now I kknow this is a bit too late, but I'm always like "rlly bruh"? When I see someone get a gifted something bee. (gosh darn it the variety of bees is way to small onett ya hear me???????!!!!!!) and be(e) like "OMG I CANT BELIEVE IT AIOSUHDFPIUQWWHEUHFSOD I JUST GOT A GIFTED BEE OMG". To be fair, I am part of the gifted bandwagon. When I get a gifted bee, I always show my sister and such and say "LOOK AT THIS", and she would just say "so?" And I would shake my head at how uncultured she is in the ways of the beekeeper. The only time I would overreact is when I get a gifted bee from a treat, and I would just stare in awe then just post in on discussions and all that stuff. But seriously, gifted bees are way too overrated. Sure, they can be op when they stack up, but really, why didn't people say "OMG I GOT ROSE GRANDMASTER" or something? Is it because of some psychological thingy where we treasure something because it's so rare? Like how we take stuff for granted? Or is it because in the former we know we're gonna get it, but in the gifted scenario you get it all of a sudden and you have a gifted bee and you TOTALLY weren't expecting it? But whatever. I can ramble on about bss philosophy, but it'll eventaully turn into a rant, and you guys definitely don't want to hear that after my small rant that was irrlevant and should not be taken seriously. But on with my point. The buffs they give are a bit too small, and should be buffed a little bit. Wait, that's not a good idea. Increase the PROBABILITY of getting them. Because gifted bees in short are just too much luck for too little reward. For example, cOOl bEe gIVeS pLuS TEN peRcEnT bLUe poLLeN. Really? That's just the approximate equivalent of a single blue boost token. "BUT SANS!"'' I hear the penguin, earth guy, egg guy, cbk guy whos profile pic I thought was of a moon charm for 2 months before i realized it wasnt, and all the other people shouting at me and throwing tomatoes at me at the same time. "''Gifted bee abilities stack with other bees' and also the normal tokens!" Well. Yeah, those are valid arguments, but still. I'm just saying that gifteds are overrated and are too much luck for too little rewards. As for the other bees, let me just say that dupe abilities don't stack, and you need new types to have the abilities stack, and it gets INFURIATING when you already have a BUNCH of gifted bee types already. Then, even if the abilities do stack with tokens, it doesn't give you that big of a boost. As I said, I am merely convincing you of the fact that bee abilities are overrated. Also, just to throw something out there, I once got a gifted cool and stopped for only like a second to think about it before tapping "use another" on my darn screen. (Maybe onett should add a cooldown time on that button so that we don't skip over any good bees accidentally). Then there are the event gifted buffs. Those, I'll admit, are correctly rated. I mean, those are the only TRUE viable buffs, and are the best out of all. (and to bee honest, couldn't festive's gifted buff bee something else? the current one is way too hard to understand.) But even if I included gifted events, those are still a tiny bit overrated because *clears throat and gets megaphone* YOU NEED A DARN STAR TREAT JUST TO GET THOSE BUFFS!!!!!! To put things in perspective, that is like trading 1000 tickets just for a meager event buff that is just barely viable. Again, too much work ''this time for too little reward. Let me paraphrase something from stand-up comedian Jim Gaffigan: Pistachios are just too much work for too little reward. So I guess I'm comparing gifted bees to pistachios? I don't know. But still, the only gifteds I would TRULY want are the gifted vicious, puppy, and festive bees. Then the exact same people might say (and yes michael you were right) that a gifted status boosts a bees' normal stats. But that's kinda invalid. Because so what if the bee's stats, even attack stat, are boosted? It's not like that'll make a difference at all in your hive. But then again, those small boosts add up, and still, even if your hive's stats is 1.5 times (I think that's how much it boosts a bee's stats) better, well how much pollen do you get from bees anyways? Pretty much nothing. ALL of your pollen, like 99.9999999% of it comes from your own tools and the tokens your bees produce. Which kinda just defeats the point of the game, because in an actual hive, only BEES do all the collecting maybe Onett was drunk while he thought up this idea, just like how I think he came up with the lion bee. I know I covered this in my all the bees, but where did the lion bee come from? I'm pretty sure it's scientifically IMPOSSIBLE to make a so-called "lion bee". '''REALLY NEED MORE INNOVATIVE NAMES HERE ONETT!' I want to know what you think, so just comment and hate on me my emotiions are numb anyways just askin' did onett fix the glitch where you would end up beneath the pineapple patch? I digress, but i'm just curious. did onett fix it? Category:Blog posts